Ifrit
[[Datei:Ifrit.jpg|thumb|230px|Ifrit aus Final Fantasy VIII]] Ifrit (jap. イフリート, Ifurīto) ist eine wiederkehrende Kreatur der Final Fantasy-Reihe und verkörpert in den meisten Titeln eine Beschwörung des Elements Feuer. Obwohl sich seine Gestalt seit seinem Debüt in Final Fantasy III mit jedem weiteren Auftritt gewandelt hat, weist sie dennoch einige Grundelemente auf, die sich stets wiederfinden lassen. So gleicht Ifrit in seiner generellen Erscheinungsform einem gehörnten und mit Klauen bewehrten Dämon, welcher zumeist eine bräunliche Haut- bzw. Fellfarbe besitzt. In älteren Titeln der Reihe war er zudem menschenähnlicher gestaltet und trug einen Lendenschurz, der im Laufe der Zeit jedoch einer Konzeptänderung hin zur reinen Bestie wich. Bei all seinen Auftritten als Beschwörung führt Ifrit im Kampf einen Angriff aus, der den Gegnern einen feuer-elementaren Flächenschaden erteilt. Diese für ihn charakteristische Attacke wird meist als Höllenfeuer oder Inferno bezeichnet. Ifrit ist zudem eine der am häufigsten wiederkehrenden Beschwörungen der gesamten Reihe und rivalisiert oftmals mit Shiva, die das ihm entgegengesetzte Element Eis repräsentiert. In Titeln, in denen er durch andere feuer-elementare Beschwörungen wie etwa Belias oder Brynhildur ersetzt wurde, erhält er einen Gastauftritt; in Final Fantasy XII ist dieser jedoch nur namentlicher Natur. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy III right|150px In Replito und in Dogas Dorf kann der Zauber ''Ignis (lat.: Feuer) für 7.000 Gil erworben werden, mit welchem Ifrit beschworen werden kann. Ignis ist ein Zauber der Stufe 4, welcher von Beschwörern, Evokateuren und Weisen eingesetzt werden kann, wobei je nach Charakterklasse jeweils unterschiedliche Effekte auftreten können. Vom Beschwörer (bzw. Evokateur abseits der deutschen Nintendo DS-Version) beschworen, setzt Ifrit zufällig Heilendes Licht ein, welches die Charaktere heilt, oder Höllenfeuer, das einem Gegner feuerelementaren Schaden erteilt. Wird Ifrit dagegen vom Evokateur (bzw. Beschwörer abseits der deutschen Nintendo DS-Version) gerufen, greift er mit Inferno an und erteilt so allen Gegnern feuerelementaren Schaden. Der Weise schließlich kann mit der Ifrit-Beschwörung in der NES-Version alle drei Effekte erzielen, in der Nintendo DS-Version dagegen fehlt ihm das Inferno. (NES) |Datei:Ifrit2 FFIII NES.gif|Ifrits Sprite bei (NES) |Datei:Ifrit3 FFIII NES.png|Ifrits Sprite bei Inferno (NES) |Datei:Ifrit Heilendes Licht FFIII-DS.png|''Heilendes Licht'' |Datei:Ifrit Höllenfeuer FFIII-DS.png|''Höllenfeuer'' |Datei:Ifrit Inferno FFIII-DS.png|''Inferno'' }} ''Final Fantasy IV right :''Gegnerartikel: Dunkler Ifrit. Ifrit zählt in Final Fantasy IV zu den Beschwörbaren, welche nur von Rydia gerufen werden können. Er steht ihr jedoch erst zur Verfügung, wenn sie der Gruppe als erwachsene Frau wieder beitritt. Sein feuerelementarer Angriff heißt Purgatorium und richtet sich gegen alle Gegner. Um ihn zu beschwören, werden 30 MP benötigt. In der GBA- bzw. PSP-Version des Spiels steht Dunkler Ifrit bzw. Lunar Ifrit zudem als Bossgegner während Rydias Prüfung in den Mondruinen zur Verfügung. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- In ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'' taucht Ifrit erneut als Beschwörung auf und kann von Rydia für 30 MP gerufen werden. Sein Angriff ''Hellfire verursacht feuerelementaren Schaden bei allen Gegner und entspricht seinem Angriff in Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Rydia erhält diese Beschwörung, nachdem im Turm von Babil Flamehound2 als dritter Boss besiegt wurde. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFIV:TAY). In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years stehen die Beschwörbaren unter der Kontrolle des mysteriösen Mädchens. In Edges Kapitel trifft er ebendiese im Turm von Babil, worauf das Mädchen Ifrit beschwört, um ihn und seine Ninjas zu besiegen. Als er jedoch erkennt, dass er den Kampf gegen Ifrit nicht gewinnen kann, flüchtet die Gruppe. Später hat sich Ifrit in der Burg von Eblan niedergelassen und wird von Edge erneut herausgefordert. Doch auch diesen Kampf kann der Ninja nicht gewinnen. Plötzlich erscheint jedoch Rubicante und zeigt Edge Ifrits Schwächen auf. Als Rydia Edge anschließend im Kampf zur Seite steht, gelingt es den beiden, Ifrit zu besiegen und ihn wieder zu einem Beschwörbaren von Rydia zu machen. Erneut verbraucht die Beschwörung von Ifrit 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy V :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFV). left In Final Fantasy V ist Ifrit ein Beschwörbares Monster, das sich in der Bibliothek der Vorväter befindet, wo es von Dämonen besessene Bücher verbrannt hat. In besagter Bibliothek muss auch ein obligatorischer Bosskampf gegen ihn bestritten werden, bevor er beschworen werden kann. Ifrit ist ein Beschwörbares Monster der Stufe 2, dessen Beschwörung 11 MP kostet. Sein Angriff heißt Höllenfeuer und fügt allen Gegnern moderaten feuerelementaren Schaden zu. Ferner ist sein Angriff in der Lage, die Bücherdämonen Byblos und Apanda handlungsunfähig zu machen, da diese sich vor Ifrit fürchten, was mit der Verbrennung der Dämonen in der Bibliothek der Vorväter zusammenhängt. ''Final Fantasy VI :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFVI). right|100px In Final Fantasy VI ist Ifrit eine Esper und befindet sich gemeinsam mit Shiva im Müllcontainer der Magitek-Fabrik. Während der Handlung begegnen die Rückkehrer den beiden Espern, allerdings fühlen sie sich aufgrund von Kefkas Verhalten Menschen gegenüber sehr verunsichert und greifen aus diesem Grund die Party an. Erst nach einem erfolgreich beendetem Kampf spüren sie die Anwesenheit von Ramuh und schließen sich den Rückkehrern an, um ihnen gegen das Imperium zur Seite zu stehen. Wie bei allen seinen Auftritten stellt er in diesem Teil auch den Repräsentanten des Elements Feuer dar und greift im Kampf alle Gegner mit seinem feuer-elementaren Angriff namens Inferno an, nachdem er gerufen wurde. Die Charaktere können auch von ihm einige Zauber mit einer bestimmten Rate lernen, sollte Ifrit von einem ausgerüstet sein: *Feuer x10 *Feura x5 *Entzug x1 ''Final Fantasy VII :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFVII). left|150px Ifrit ist in Final Fantasy VII ein Ungeheuer, welche die serientypischen Beschwörungen in diesem Teil darstellen. Seine rote Substanz taucht nach dem Kampf gegen Jenova-GEBURT im Laderaum des Frachtschiffes während der Überfahrt von Junon zur Costa del Sol auf und kann anschließend von der Party aufgenommen werden. Des Weiteren ist Ifrit neben Choco/Mog und Bahamut als Beschwörung in der Demo-Version der PC-Version von Final Fantasy VII enthalten. Im Kampf setzt er seinen speziellen Angriff Höllenfeuer ein, mit welchem er allen Gegnern feuer-elementaren Schaden zufügen kann. Außerdem werden für seine Beschwörung 34 MP benötigt. Zudem ist es zu erwähnen, dass er zu den wenigen Ifrits in der gesamten Final Fantasy-Reihe gehört, die bei einem Auftritt in einem Spiel von der Party nicht bekämpft werden müssen. ''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In ''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII ist Ifrit, neben einigen bereits bekannten Ungeheuern aus Final Fantasy VII, ebenfalls vertreten und fügt wie schon bei den meisten seiner Auftritte allen Gegnern hohen feuer-elementaren Schaden zu. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (CC:FFVII). right|130px In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII ist Ifrit zunächst eine Esper von Genesis. Er beschwört ihn in Wutai, nachdem die Tamblin-Festung gestürmt wurde. Somit muss sich Zack einem Kampf stellen, den er zwar gewinnt, anschließend aber vor den herbeigerufenen Flammen von Sephiroth gerettet wird. Außerdem kann Ifrit der DBW-Matrix hinzugefügt werden. Um ihn zu erhalten, muss die Mission 8-1-1 erfüllt werden. Nun steht die Esper dem Spieler zufallsbedingt zur Verfügung und setzt sein Purgatorium ein. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''Beschwörungsartikel: Ifrit (G.F.). :Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFVIII). left|120px Ifrit ist eine Guardian Force und zugleich der erste Bossgegner in Final Fantasy VIII. Er zählt mit Quezacotl und Shiva zu den einzigen drei Beschwörungen, die man im Spielverlauf regulär erhält. Zu Beginn der Handlung muss der Protagonist Squall Leonhart einen Eignungstest bestehen, um zur praktischen SeeD-Prüfung zugelassen zu werden. Dieser sieht vor, in Begleitung der Ausbilderin Quistis Trepe zur Feuergrotte aufzubrechen und Ifrit innerhalb eines selbstgestellten Zeitlimits zu bezwingen. Besteht man diese Vorprüfung, steht die G.F. dem Spieler fortan zur Verfügung. Da Ifrit, wie schon in den Vorgängertiteln, eine hitze-elementare Beschwörung ist, empfiehlt es sich, im Kampf gegen ihn seine resultierende Schwäche gegen das Element Kälte auszunutzen und ihn mit Eis oder Shiva anzugreifen. Im Kampf beschworen erteilt Ifrit allen Gegnern mit seinem Angriff Meteorfeuer Hitzeschaden. Weiterhin existiert von Ifrit eine Triple Triad-Karte, die zu den G.F.-Karten zählt und ebenfalls das Element Hitze als Attribut trägt. ''Final Fantasy IX right|120px|Ifrit in Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX gehört Ifrit zu den Bestias und kann mittels eines Topases beschworen werden. Als einzigem spielbaren Charakter ist es Lili möglich Ifrit zu rufen, welcher anschließend seinen Angriff Inferno ausführt. Dieser trägt das Hitze-Element, richtet bei allen Gegnern Schaden an und verbraucht dabei 26 MP. Die Stärke von Ifrits Angriff richtet sich nach der Anzahl der Topase im Inventar addiert mit 42. In der direkten Spielhandlung kommt Ifrit keine entscheidende Rolle zu, jedoch gibt es in Madain Sari ein Wandgemälde von ihm, bei dem man im Rahmen einer Sidequest eine Nachricht von Lilis Vater entdecken und somit ihren wahren Namen herausfinden kann. Weiterhin gibt es eine Tetra Master-Karte von Ifrit, welche die Nummer 061 trägt und im Kartenstadion in Treno erspielt werden kann. ''Final Fantasy X :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFX). right|180px|Ifrits Bild im Menü Ifrit taucht in Final Fantasy X erneut als Bestia auf, die das Feuer verkörpert. Ein Medium wie Yuna kann diese Beschwörung erhalten, indem es im Tempel von Kilika zu Ifrits Asthra, einem jungen Mann, betet. Ifrit ist die zweite Bestia, die Yuna erhält und absorbiert feuerelementare Sprüche, sodass er sich mit Feuer-Zaubern heilen kann. Er verfügt zu Beginn über die Sprüche Exfeu, Exwass und Feuer, mittels Erlernen ist es später im Spiel möglich, ihm weitere Abilitys beizubringen. Sein Spezialangriff Meteor richtet sich gegen einen Gegner und ist in der Lage, den Protes-Zustand zu durchbrechen. Als Ekstase setzt er den feuerelementaren Angriff Inferno ein, der sich gegen alle Gegner richtet. Seine Statuswerte erhöhen sich mit denen Yunas, wobei in Ifrits Fall vor allem die Abwehrkraft steigt. Wird Wakkas Solariswaffe Weltmeister mindestens einmal aufgerüstet, kann Ifrit das Schadenslimit von 9.999 durchbrechen und bis zu 99.999 Schadenspunkte anrichten. Im Laufe der Handlung begegnet die Gruppe Ifrit zudem mindestens einmal als Gegner, da dieser vom Medium Isaah im Kanal der Buße beschworen wird. Optional sind hingegen die Kämpfe gegen Belgmene, die diese Bestia ebenfalls in den Kampf schickt und gegen den schwarzen Ifrit, der in der Nähe des Al Bhed-Heims in der Sanubia-Wüste auftaucht. ''Final Fantasy X-2 :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFX-2). In Final Fantasy X-2 taucht Ifrit als Bossgegner auf. Die von Shuyin besessene Bestia wird im dritten Kapitel der Geschichte in Kilika bekämpft. Optisch ähnelt sie dem schwarzen Ifrit aus Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI right|140px In ''Final Fantasy XI taucht Ifrit erneut als Beschwörung auf und gehört zu den sogenannten Avataren. Ausschließlich Beschwörer sind in der Lage ihn zur Unterstützung zu rufen. Um ihn als Beschwörung zu erhalten, hat man zwei Möglichkeiten, bei denen jeweils Ifrit Prime bekämpft werden muss. Zum einen kann man den Auftrag Exklusive Feuerprobe abschließen, welcher vorsieht, dass der Spieler den Bossgegner als Beschwörer im Alleingang besiegt und dabei auf Level 20 heruntergestuft wird. Zum anderen gibt es den Auftrag Feuerprobe, bei dem man Ifrit Prime mit beliebiger Charakterklasse in einem Gruppenkampf bezwingen muss. Als Avatar ist Ifrit in der Lage unterschiedliche feuer-elementare Fertigkeiten, sogenannte Blutsbunde, einzusetzen. In der Buchreihe zum Spiel erscheint Ifrit in Douglas' erster Geschichte Das Schwert der Paladine. Dort bewohnt er den Vulkan nahe Kazham und kann von Peta später als zweiter Avatar, nach Carbuncle, genutzt werden. ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII tritt Ifrit nicht wie üblich als Beschwörung auf, stattdessen trägt ein Luftschiff des archadianischen Imperiums diesen Namen. Die Ifrit wird im Kampf gegen Widerstandskämpfer eingesetzt, die im frühen Verlauf des Spiels den Königspalast Rabanastres angreifen. Da sie zur 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias gehört, ist davon auszugehen, dass sie durch eine durch den Morgen-Splitter herbeigeführte Explosion zerstört wurde, da diese Berichten zufolge die gesamte 8. Flotte ausgelöscht hat. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|150px Im Nachfolger zu ''Final Fantasy XII ist Ifrit eine der insgesamt 51 verwendbaren Esper. Zum ersten Mal begegnet Vaan dieser Beschwörung zu Beginn des Spiels, da Ifrit den ersten Bossgegner darstellt. Im Ring des Paktes befindet er sich bei den feuer-elementaren Espern am Rand des Ringes und ist zudem eine Nahkampf-Esper vom Rang III. In Revenant Wings ist sein Angriff unter dem Namen Höllenfeuer bekannt und fügt bei dessen Verwendung allen Gegnern in der Nähe Schaden zu. ''Final Fantasy XIII right|120px Ifrit hat lediglich einen kurzen Gastauftritt. Er tritt bei der Pompa Sancta in Nautilus auf und schwört, zusammen mit einem L'Cie, Cocoon zu vernichten. Somit ist er eine Esper, welche nicht erhalten werden kann und eher irrelevant für die Handlung ist. Final Fantasy XIV right|150px :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFXIV). In Final Fantasy XIV gehört Ifrit zu den sogenannten Primae und wird vom Volk der Amalj'aa, einem Stamm bestehend aus Echsenwesen, verehrt. Mit ihm werden Bestialität und Verheerung in Verbindung gebracht. Ifrit symbolisiert erneut das Feuer-Element und stellt sich dem Spieler zweimal als Bossgegner entgegen. Seine Werte unterscheiden sich zwischen den einzelnen Begegnungen stark, sodass auch weiterentwickelte Spieler bzw. Gruppen es nicht leicht haben, ihn zu besiegen. Nach erfolgreichem Kampf gegen ihn hinterlässt Ifrit ein feuerelementares Waffenset, welches der Spieler nutzen kann. Gleichwohl kann Ifrit als Egi von der Jobklasse der Hermetiker beschworen werden und den Spieler im Kampf unterstützen. Äußerlich unterscheidet dieser Ifrit sich sehr stark von seinen sonstigen Erscheinungsbildern innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Reihe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics 120px|right In ''Final Fantasy Tactics kann Ifrit von einem Beschwörer gerufen werden. Um seine Beschwörung zu erlernen, sind 200 JP nötig und beim Einsatz im Kampf sind pro Beschwörung 24 MP erforderlich. Ifrit besitzt eine Schnelligkeit von 25 und verursacht mit seinem Angriff Infernal Blaze feuerelementaren Schaden bei allen Gegnern in Reichweite. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance right|170px In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance kann ein Beschwörer die Ifrit-Beschwörung ausführen, wenn er mit einem Schutzstab ausgerüstet ist. Um sie schließlich zu meistern, werden 200 FP benötigt. Die Beschwörung Ifrits, welcher feuerelementaren Schaden in einem großen Areal erteilt, kostet 18 MP und kann die Reaktionsfertigkeiten Magiespiegel und MP absorbieren aktivieren. Ferner kann Ifrit durch die Aktionsfertigkeit Klau: Fertigkeit eines Diebes geklaut werden. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Auch im Nachfolger ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ist die Ifrit-Beschwörung im Schutzstab enthalten und kann so vom Beschwörer erlernt werden, wenn er diesen trägt. Die Meisterung der Fertigkeit benötigt hier jedoch 300 FP, ferner kostet die Beschwörung im Kampf 16 MP. In der Beschreibung des Lotuskolbens heißt es außerdem, dass dieser aus Ifrits Feuer geformt worden sei. ''Crystal Defenders left In ''Crystal Defenders taucht Ifrit als Beschwörung unter dem Namen Esper auf und kann bei allen Gegnern feuer-elementaren Schaden verursachen. Zusätzlich besitzt er einen Auftritt als Bossgegner und muss neben Karfunkel und Einhorn in Crystal Defenders W1 bekämpft werden, einem der insgesamt drei verschiedenen Spielmodi. Im Vergleich zu den anderen beiden Gegnern ist Ifrit jedoch der einfachste von den dreien. Dem Spieler steht er außerdem als Beschwörung in Crystal Defenders W2 zur Verfügung, der zweiten von insgesamt drei Erweiterungen. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 right|200px In ''Final Fantasy Type-0 werden die Beschwörungen in verschiedene Klassen unterteilt und können ausschließlich von L'Cie oder Mitgliedern der Class Zero beschworen werden. Die Ifrit-Class beinhaltet unterschiedliche Formen von Ifrit, welche ebenso unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen, beispielsweise Rubicante oder Ignis, tragen. Jede Form besitzt verschiedene Angriffe, Stärken und Schwächen. Wird Ifrit in einer dieser Formen beschworen, so scheidet ein Gruppenmitglied aus dem Kampf aus, dessen Platz Ifrit dann für eine begrenzte Zeit einnimmt. Gesteuert wird er entweder automatisch oder direkt vom Spieler. Das geopferte Gruppenmitglied bleibt nach Ifrits Verschwinden kampfunfähig und steht erst wieder in der nächsten Mission zur Verfügung. Sein Aussehen in diesem Titel basiert auf dem aus Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time left Bei Anlegen zweier bestimmter Ausrüstungsgegenstände nimmt ein männlicher Selkie Ifrits Gestalt an. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light right|80px In ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light existiert ein Item namens . Es handelt sich dabei um eine feuer-elementare Waffe, die in Urbeth und Invidia für 770 Gil erstanden werden kann. Wie bei allen Ausrüstungsgegenständen ist es jeder Charakterklasse möglich, Book of Ifrit anzulegen. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions right|150px Ifrit ist ein Bossgegner in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions, den man in der Cave of Perfervidity findet. Er ist schwach gegen das Element Eis und bedient sich überwiegend feuerelementarer Angriffe wie Fira, Heat Up oder Hellfire. Sobald man ihn besiegt, steht er dem Spieler als Beschwörung der Stufe 3 zur Verfügung. Wird er gerufen, so erteilt er allen Gegnern für 34 MP Feuerschaden. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (Dissidia). In Dissidia: Final Fantasy ist Ifrit eine von insgesamt 40 verwendbaren Esper-Steinen und besitzt die Möglichkeit, den Mutwert eines Charakters um 150% zu erhöhen. Wie andere Esper gibt es auch zwei verschiedene Versionen von Ifrit: eine Auto-Version und eine manuelle Version. Die Auto-Version wird automatisch aktiviert, sobald der Spieler den kompletten Arena-Mut erhalten hat. Die manuelle Version kann dagegen an jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt eingesetzt werden, wenn der Spieler die Datei:Dissidia R Button.png- und Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png-Tasten gleichzeitig drückt. Außerdem können beide Esper-Steine vom Spieler in der Schicksals-Odyssee I gefunden werden. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy left|150px In ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy taucht Ifrit erneut als Esper-Stein auf und besitzt die gleichen Funktionen wie in Dissidia. Seine Auto-Version kann im zweiten Kapitel von "Scenario 012" gefunden werden, während die manuelle Version in einem beliebigen Mogry-Laden für 50 KP käuflich erworben werden kann. Des Weiteren erscheint mit Yuna als neuem spielbaren Charakter Ifrit in einer weiteren Funktion: Er kann, wie diverse andere Bestia aus Final Fantasy X, gerufen und im Kampf gegen den Gegner verwendet werden. Yuna beherrscht sowohl einen Mut- als auch einen LP-Angriff namens und , bei welchen Ifrit beschworen wird. Außerdem ist es Bartz als Mime möglich, einige Angriffe seiner Mitstreiter zu kopieren, wodurch er Ifrit ebenfalls im Kampf benutzen kann. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|170px In ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy erscheint Ifrit, auf Basis seines Auftritts in Final Fantasy VIII, neben Shiva, Ramuh, Odin und Bahamut zufällig als Beschwörung in den Battle Music Stages. Sein Angriff lautet Hellfire und wird aktiviert, sofern der Spieler die vorgegebenen Aktionen der sogenannten Feature Zone erfolgreich ausgeführt hat. Indem man das Item Ifrit's Magicite einem der Gruppenmitglieder gibt, wird Ifrit bei der nächsten Gelegenheit allen anderen Beschwörungen vorgezogen. Anschließend verschwindet der Gegenstand jedoch aus dem Inventar. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ifrit gehört in diesem Titel zu den beschwörbaren Espern, welche zur Wiederherstellung eines Kristalls benötigt werden, und muss zunächst im Kampf besiegt werden, bevor er als Beschwörung verfügbar wird. Dies ist mittels eines ''Summon Stones möglich, den Ifrit nach dem Kampf hinterlässt. Neben dem normalen Summon Stone gibt es einen selteneren Stone, der Ifrits Beschwörung mehr Kraft verleiht. Sein Angriff lautet Hellfire. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon In ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon ist Ifrit eine Beschwörung. Er kann durch Benutzen eines passenden Beschwörungssteins herbeigerufen werden und führt dabei einen feuer-elementaren Flächenangriff aus. Nach Verwenden eines Ifrit-Steins verschwindet dieser aus dem Inventar. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 right Ifrit ist in ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 eine Beschwörung, welche dem Spieler in einem Dungeon auf zwei Arten zur Verfügung steht. Zum einen besteht die Möglichkeit, Ifrits Beschwörungsstein zu verwenden. Dadurch wird er herbeigerufen und führt einen Flächenangriff aus, der allen Gegnern feuer-elementaren Schaden zufügt. Nach Benutzen des Steins verschwindet dieser aus dem Inventar. Um Ifrit erneut rufen zu können, müssen weitere Beschwörungssteine für ihn erhalten werden; diese finden sich gelegentlich in Schatztruhen. Zum anderen besteht die Möglichkeit, eine Ifrit-Feder zu benutzen. Dadurch wird der Charakter, der Chocobo momentan begleitet, durch Ifrit ersetzt. Ifrit folgt dem Spieler auf der Ebene, auf der er gerufen wurde und attackiert die Gegner mit feuer-elementaren Angriffen. Nur falls er dabei besiegt wird, verschwindet seine Feder aus dem Inventar. Ifrits Feder kann man erhalten, indem man bestimmte Sättel oder Klauen zerbrechen lässt, nachdem diese eine gewissen Stufe erreicht haben. ''Chocobo Racing left|170px In ''Chocobo Racing taucht Ifrit auf der letzten Strecke, die den Namen Fantasia trägt, auf. Er befindet sich am Rand eines Streckenabschnitts, greift jedoch nicht in das Spielgeschehen ein. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales thumb|170px|Shiva und Ifrit im zweiten Band der nach ihnen benannten Buchreihe Ifrit erscheint in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales auf den Pop-Up-Karten der Nummern 001 bis 006. Alle von ihnen sind rot und hinterlassen daher nach Ausspielen einen entsprechend gefärbten Kristallpunkt. In der Mehrzahl sind die Ifrit-Karten zudem auf den Angriff ausgerichtet. In den Nachfolgetiteln Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon und Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha wurden diese Karten, wie alle anderen aus Chocobo Tales auch, unverändert übernommen. Ferner ist Ifrit eine Figur in den beiden „Shiva und Ifrit“-Bilderbüchern. Im ersten Band wetteifert er mit Shiva darum, wer das mächtige Element verkörpert und im zweiten wollen beide sich, nachdem sie Freundschaft schließen konnten, gegenseitig beweisen, dass das Element des anderen das bessere ist. ''Final Fantasy Explorers [[Datei:Ifrit FFE.png|thumb|120px|Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy Explorers]] Auch in Final Fantasy Explorers besitzt Ifrit einen Auftritt und steht dem Spieler erneut als Beschwörung zur Seite. Seine Erscheinung erinnert stark an seinen Auftritt in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited left|80px In ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited tritt Ifrit in Episode 7 - Die U-Bahn: Der Feind des Dimensionstunnels auf. Beim Kampf gegen Omega aktiviert Kaze Magun und setzt die Soils Cardinal Red, Dark Crimson und Burnt Sienna ein, um Ifrit zu rufen. Daraufhin erzeugt Ifrit Feuerbälle, welche er auf Omega wirft. Allerdings zeigen diese keine Wirkung und Ifrit startet daraufhin einen weiteren Angriff, bei dem er sich mit Feuer umgibt und sich direkt in Omegas Kern stürzt. Dadurch wird das Phänomen Omega vorerst besiegt. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Beim ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game existieren insgesamt fünf verschiedene feuer-elementare Karten, auf denen Ifrit abgebildet ist. Die Karten zeigen dabei Illustrationen von seinen Auftritten in Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XI, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy und Final Fantasy Type-0. Bei Letzterer handelt es sich um eine Promo-Karte. Weitere Auftritte ''Blood of Bahamut :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (BoB). right|170px Genau wie bei anderen wiederkehrenden Beschwörungen der Final Fantasy-Reihe handelt es sich in Blood of Bahamut auch bei Ifrit um einen Giganten, auf dessen Körper eine Stadt errichtet wurde. Mit seinem Erwachen zerstört Ifrit diese jedoch und muss im Verlauf der Handlung bekämpft werden. Er ist Repräsentant des Elements Feuer und dient als Namensgeber des Ifrit-Clans, welcher von Kamo-Ogre angeführt wird. ''Guardian Cross In ''Guardian Cross, einem kostenlosen sozialen Spiel für iOS-Geräte, tauchen zahlreiche Beschwörungen der Final Fantasy-Reihe als Karten auf, die dann benutzt werden können, um gegen andere Spieler zu spielen. Ifrit besitzt dort unter dem Namen einen Auftritt als seltene Karte und sein Aussehen basiert auf seinem Auftritt aus Final Fantasy XIV. ''Itadaki Street Portable Ifrit tritt sowohl in ''Itadaki Street Portable, als auch in Itadaki Street Special als Karte auf. ''Knights of the Crystals'' Ifreet taucht in diesem Spiel erneut als Beschwörung auf und wird im Bosskampf gegen die Schauspielerin Requiria im Opernhaus von dieser gerufen. Seine Erscheinung wirkt hier wieder eher humanoid als animalisch. ''Lord of Vermilion In ''Lord of Vermillion trägt Ifrits Karte die Nummer 047 und gehört zur Sparte der Daemons. Er taucht ebenfalls in Lord of Vermillion II auf und seine Karte trägt nun die Nummer 011, gehört jedoch abermals zu dem Daemon. '' right|70px In ''The World Ends with You erscheint Ifrit in Form eines Pin mit dem Namen Tin Pin Ifrit, der die Nummer 242 trägt. Um seine Kraft zu aktivieren, muss man ihn ausrüsten und anschließend im Kampf auf dem Touchscreen des Nintendo DS oder Smartphones eine freie Stelle berühren d.h. weder die eigene Spielfigur, noch ein Gegenstand dürfen dabei im Wege stehen. Etymologie Der Begriff Ifrit stammt aus dem arabischen Raum und bezeichnet einen Totengeist oder Dschinn, der aus Feuer geschaffen wurde und das Leben der Menschen beeinflussen kann. In seiner Gestalt wird er als gehörnt und mit Löwenpranken und Eselhufen ausgestattet beschrieben. en:Ifrit it:Ifrit Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIII) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIV) Kategorie:Beschwörbare Monster Kategorie:Esper (FFVI) Kategorie:Bestia (FFIX) Kategorie:Tetra Master Kategorie:Bestia (FFX) Kategorie:Avatare Kategorie:Beförderungsmittel (FFXII) Kategorie:Esper (FFXIII) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFT) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFTA) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFTA2) Kategorie:Beschwörung (FFT-0) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (TFF)